A Date with the Dead
by NerdyElla
Summary: Sookie longs to be wooed and taken out on a normal date. What she doesn't expect is for Eric to take her up on the offer. Set any time where she isn't with Bill and she isn't running around escaping supernatural beings. Lots of fluff and romance. Please read and review! Rated M because someone as sexy as Eric should come with a warning. Some Pam/Eric friendship as well.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi Y'all :) So I've had this idea for a bit- it's not really set at any particular time; just sometime where Sookie had broken up with Bill really :) Hope you all enjoy- I'm hoping to make this 2 or 3 chapters long, please review! :D**

* * *

If you had told Sookie Stackhouse that she would be getting ready for a proper date she would have been amazed.

If you had told her it was with a vampire, she would have laughed.

If you had told her it would be with Eric Northman, she would have fainted in shock and called you a liar.

But this was what Sookie Stackhouse was currently doing. She was currently sitting in front of her bedroom mirror, curling her hair and deciding on what dress to wear to a proper human date, with a proper non-human vampire.

* * *

It all started when she commented to Arlene the night before that since she and Bill had broken up, she hadn't been kissed, she hadn't been hugged and most of all- she hadn't gone out. But none of that mattered really, what mattered was that she just wanted to go out on a normal date- like you did when you were 18 and young and the boy was trying his best to impress you. No hidden agendas (well none that you wouldn't expect from an 18 year old man), no evil vampires trying to kill you/eat you and no magic crap at all. Just a normal simple date followed by a kiss at the doorstep and a promise to call. Sookie just longed to be normal, longed to be appreciated and wooed. Obviously that wasn't going to happen anytime soon; if she was undesirable to men before because of her telepathy, she sure as hell was a social pariah now she had dated a vampire. Especially Bill Compton.

However what she didn't realise when she said this, was that a certain handsome blond vampire was at that moment outside the bar, checking up on her in his overly priced car, making sure that all was well in the mind and body of Sookie Stackhouse. Nothing serious had happened in the recent months, but a part of him loved watching her go about her daily life. It wasn't guarding as such, more people watching…or Sookie watching as Pam liked to call it. Obviously he always called it guarding. Purely professional. Of course he wouldn't listen in to her conversations. That would be rude.

So, at 10pm that night, Eric had overheard (accidentally obviously- he wasn't deliberately listening in) that Sookie wanted a normal date, that Sookie wanted to be wooed. It would have been just plain rude to not act on this. Or plain stupid. He couldn't decide on which.

* * *

Sookie finished her shift at 1am, got into her old, beat up car and drove back through the dark country lanes to her "vintage" (dilapidated) home. Yes she knew it was old, but she loved it- she had grown up there, it still held memories of her grandmother, and it was the only thing in her life that had been constant in the past years. As she unlocked the door and went to step inside, she instead stepped on something crisp underneath her feet. Something had been posted through her door. Between 10pm and 1am in the morning. Cautiously Sookie locked the door behind her, turned on the lights and picked up the crisp envelope in her hand. Well nothing exploded, so it seemed to be going well so far. Taking it to the kitchen and switching on the lights as she went, she turned on the kettle and sat down with the letter in front of her. The envelope read_ "To Miss Sookie Stackhouse"_ in black, elegant script, obviously written with a fountain pen or…quill? No. Only old vampires would use quills. Sookie broke the seal at the back and took out the paper within. Unfolding the note, she laid it out on the table, the kettle popping as she began to read:

_Dearest Sookie,_

_Would you be so kind as to accompanying me tomorrow night to the picture theatre tomorrow evening, followed by a moonlit dinner and dance? I have wanted to see you for some time, and I assure you there are no ulterior motives to my request. Just you and myself and a lovely evening. _

_I will pick you up at 7pm. _

_Yours Forever,_

_Eric Northman_

_PS: Wear a dress_

Sookie sat there in silence. Eric Northman was asking her out. On a date. A proper date. To the cinema and then dinner. She should phone Fangtasia and say no. She should decline. But part of her couldn't. Part of her wanted to be taken out, wanted to be appreciated. She couldn't hide the tingles that were flowing through her body. And out of all the vampires she had met- she knew Eric sure as hell appreciated her. He seemed to be serious. There was nothing to lose – Eric wasn't a liar, he would have told her if this was business. He seemed to honestly want to take her out.

The water in the kettle long since cooled, Sookie forgot about the hot drink she normally longed for when she returned from Merlotte's and took the letter, attaching it to her fridge. If Eric wanted to take her out; he could take her out. But tonight- Sookie needed sleep.

* * *

** So what did you think? Any reviews welcome :D Chapter 2 should be up either today or tomorrow :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: OK so this chapter was originally going to be the date, but the plot bunnies crept up on me and suddenly this happened- a paragraph turned into a page, and a page turned into two pages and suddenly I had a single chapter looking at me from my computer screen. This is both Eric's and Sookie's POV, I think its quite obvious whose is whose and the italics is meant to be their "inner voice" - just an experiment. Hope its OK to read- I would love some reviews on this :D **

* * *

Sookie woke up at 1pm the next day no less tired than she was the night before- after having a restless night sleep full of dreams of Eric, Sookie begun to wonder if it was wise to go through with their date. It wasn't so much if she could trust Eric not to try anything; she was ashamed to admit it was if she could control herself. She couldn't blame herself though; Eric was handsome, tall and …well sex on legs. He always had been and she couldn't help but admit she had known that from the first night they met. She had always found him attractive, and the brief times they had spent alone had always been heated and a mixture of her heart telling her to kiss him and her mind telling her to walk away. Being around him had been tiring. That's why she had tried to minimise contact for a while after she and Bill had…parted. Getting out of bed, she forgot her doubts- she couldn't pull out now, it would have been unfair on Eric, she told herself. Yes, that's why she couldn't pull out- it wasn't anything to do with secretly wanting him, it was that it would be unfair on Eric and unladylike of herself to pull out hours before she was due to see him.

If she kept telling herself that she might just believe it before she saw him.

She spent the day pottering about her house; cleaning the curtains, washing the floor, cutting some of the dead flowers on the porch so they could grow again when spring came. Recently she had been so embroiled in vampire business that she hadn't had time to do the things she was used to doing, she hadn't even realised it was winter until she turned up in Merlotte's last week to see the other waitresses in trousers and long sleeved tops. When it got to 3pm she decided it was time to get ready, it would take a while to sort herself out- to be perfectly honest, recently she hadn't been paying much attention to her image- with no one to impress she hadn't seen the point of shaving her legs if she was only going to see people when she was in trousers or tights, and she hadn't properly done something to her hair in about a month- just up in a ponytail for work and towel dried and loose when she was at home. It was a wonder Eric wanted to see her at all- but maybe it was because he hadn't see her looking such an unattractive mess.

* * *

Eric woke up nervous. Never in his 1000 years of vampirism had he woken up nervous. He was going on a proper date. Not a "take out to dinner then back to mine to make you my dinner and I'll never see you again". But a proper date. With Sookie. If she wanted to be wooed and appreciated, he could do that- he would be the wooing god. He would woo until he could woo no more. She would feel the most wooed girl in the world.

What the **fuck** was he saying?

How was it that this girl- this tiny blond girl who had an attitude as big as his own- had turned him- Eric Fucking Northman, most revered vampire this side of Dallas, sex god and fantasy of every vampire and fangbanger in a 20 mile radius- into a soft, smiling, nervous idiot?

_Because you love her _said the voice inside his head.

Well that voice could go fuck itself. It was annoying how many times it said things like that. It was even more annoying how true it was. He loved her. This dead 1000 year old vampire was in love with a blond, very much alive young woman. It was like a novel waiting to happen. It was like modern day beauty and the beast. She had so much life in her. He was a fool to think she would want to waste it with him. But part of him wanted to see if maybe…maybe she might. He knew she found him attractive, that was fairly obvious- but Sookie wasn't a fangbanger, she wasn't a vampire; lust would never be enough for her. She needed to fall in love- she was a woman after all. He knew now she longed for the happily ever after. He might not be able to give her that exactly to the book- but he could attempt to show her he was willing to try tonight. Getting out of his coffin , he moved towards the bathroom and turned on the shower, normally he would just leave it, he didn't really properly sweat (he was dead after all) but tonight he just felt like going through the human motions. Trying to be human. That would be a challenge.

* * *

"ARGGHH!" Sookie threw yet another dress onto her bed. Nothing looked right. She had come out of the shower feeling refreshed, she had sat down and curled her hair to perfection and applied minimum make-up to keep natural. Then she had quite happily gone to her wardrobe. That's when it had gone downhill. Nothing she tried on looked as good as she wanted to look. She wanted to look classy. She wanted to look sexy. She wanted to impress him. Wait. Why was she taking this so seriously? Why did she want to impress Eric so much?

_Because you love him._

That inner voice of hers could just shut up. She wasn't in love with Eric. Yes he was attractive and sexy and intelligent _and unbelievably caring and that smile just made you want to melt and the way he frequently risked his life saving her and_….shut up.

I don't love Eric Northman. This is just one date. You could always see it as a night out with a friend.

_Really? _

Yes, a close friend.

_A close friend who has asked you on a date. _

Yes.

_Because that sounds legitimate…. What was it he said in the letter? Forever yours?_

Giving up with arguing with her inner mind (which was obviously lying) she focussed on finding something to wear- otherwise Eric would turn up and she would still be in her underwear.

_You mean the underwear you chose especially- that underwear that lives at the back of your drawer for special occasions? The underwear Bill never saw?_

Eugh telepathy was bad enough but with little conversations with her own mind it was torture. What was wrong with making an effort- it wasn't like he was going to see them was it? It just made her feel more confident.

She continued looking through her clothes, until she found a dress she had completely forgotten about. She had brought it years ago, and taking it out and brushing out any creases it could have, set it to one side to admire it from afar. It was strappy and covered in a light flower pattern, with a sweetheart neckline that was low cut enough to make an effort but not so much that seemed she was easy. It had a high waist, with a lightly pleated skirt ending about 2 inches above the knee. Light netting underneath gave it the finishing 50's touch that she had so loved when she was younger. Yes, time for a change. After trying it on and finding some pink peep-toe baby heels, she twirled in the mirror- feeling every inch the young girl she should be- not the girl who had only recently had a break from trying to avoid being killed. After finding a pair of her gran's old pearl earrings, and a matching pearl choker necklace, she headed downstairs and sat carefully on the sofa- ensuring she didn't crease her dress. Now all that was left was Eric.

* * *

"FUCK SAKE!" Eric threw another shirt in a crumpled heap by the fire place, almost hitting Pam as she casually strutted into the room.

"What's given you fang ache?" She asked, picking up the crumpled shirts and sighing, knowing it was her who would be ironing them tomorrow. "Pam now is NOT the time for jokes" he growled, going through his large collections of shirts again. For the 11th time.

"What are you looking for?" Pam asked sincerely this time, she didn't like seeing her maker like this- he was ruffled by something.

He turned round to face her "It's none of your business Pam, so if you don't mind I'd like you to leave this room and allow me to continue what I was doing". He didn't like arguing or shouting at Pam, so he turned his back on her and continued looking through his shirts.

"This is about Sookie isn't it" It was a statement, not a question, and Pam could tell by the slump in Eric's shoulders that she was correct.

"I'm…I'm going on a date with her" he muttered.

"A…Date?" Pam replied, she was confused, maybe she hadn't heard him right.

"Yes." He turned around to face her. "I...I overheard her talking to that curly haired friend of hers in Merlotte's. Sookie wants to be wooed. She wants to feel appreciated and do human things.. like dates. So I asked her if she wanted to go to the picture theatre and then go for dinner with me. Nothing untoward. Just a simple, human, first date."

Pam looked at her maker and realised at that moment how much Sookie had changed him. He looked nervous and innocent and defeated that he had told her, she knew he liked everyone thinking he was this indestructible monster, but she'd known for a while he wasn't. She didn't want him to feel like he had let her down.

"I'll help you" She replied, smiling.

"What?" he looked shocked, mouth agape.

"We can't have you messing this up can we? I'll pick something out for you" she pushed past him towards the wardrobe and started rustling through his shirts and suits, she stopped suddenly and turned to face him, still stood there in shock. "Oh and by the way Eric, humans haven't called them picture theatres in years- they're cinemas now". She turned back to the job at hand while Eric stood, suddenly relieved that he had told her and she hadn't seemed upset or annoyed.

"This will look good- try it on" she passed him a light grey suit (tailored, as always) with a black fitted shirt. "Have the collar button and the first button underneath undone, have the shirt tucked into the trousers and wear the suit done up until you sit down in the car, then undo it to look more relaxed around her. Oh and wear these shoes" she passed him out a pair of black polished pointed shoes- not his boots.

"I'll make you a human yet Eric" she grinned and walked out "Have fun, my work here is done" she called behind her, as Eric went about getting ready. Normally he would have killed anyone who told him how to dress, but for once in his life- his death- he appreciated it more than he could say.

* * *

**Hope this was OK, thank you for the reviews so far - I would really like to see how everyone found this chapter- I promise the next chapter will be the date, and it will probably be mainly Sookie's POV, but you never know, I might change my mind ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello there! What started as a maybe 2 chapter one-shot has turned into a multi-chapter story! I'm trying to upload a chapter a day- however I may not tomorrow due to other plans, but don't threat- there will definitely be an update by Wednesday! Just want to say thank you for all the views, favourites, follows and reviews! It's great to know you are all enjoying it :D I've shown the different POV by using the liney things- hope it's easy to follow :)**

* * *

Sookie was shaking. She had no idea why, but she was pretty nervous. Watching the clock hanging on the wall in her living room, she watched the second hand tick around the clock, followed slowly by the minute hand.

**6:58**

Eric was speeding more than usual around the twisting country lanes. The outfit fiasco had put him behind and after he then selected which car to drive (he had quite a few- it was just which one was appropriate for a girl wearing a dress) he was 10 minutes later than he wanted to be when he eventually left Fangtasia. He practically skidded into the driveway entrance of Sookie's house. Eric Northman was never late- he wasn't going to start now.

**6:59**

Sookie started to doubt. Maybe this was a wind up? Maybe it was some big joke for him and he wasn't going to show. No, Eric would never do that. Ever. He asked her- he wouldn't pull out now. She watched the second hand tick slowly to complete the minute.

**7:00**

There was a light knock on the door. Sookie jumped at the sound- as always Eric was exact with everything. She slowly walked towards the door- checking her hair in the mirror before she opened it.

And then she stared.

She was used to seeing Eric in black tops and jeans with lots and lots of leather, but looking back at her was a smart, sophisticated man. A very sexy, smart, sophisticated man in a suit that looked as though it was made to fit him and him alone. He could have been a cover model. After trailing her eyes over him (for far too long unfortunately for it not to seem obvious) she met his eyes again. She was rather pleased that whilst she was looking at him, he seemed to be looking at her in the same way.

"G..Good evening Sookie" Eric's voice was strained, his mouth still slightly agape. Obviously the dress was a good idea, Sookie thought to herself.

"Good evening Eric" she replied, her confidence coming back now that she knew she had had an effect on the great Eric Northman. "Are we just going to stand here or are you planning on taking me out tonight?" she smirked at him.

"Oh erm yes this way" he replied, flustered, turning towards the car. Flustered? When was Eric ever flustered? She had been so focussed on Eric that she hadn't noticed the car until she let out an involuntary gasp. It was a 1951 GM LeSabre (having a brother meant you got to know car models pretty well), and it was beautiful. Completely fitting with what she was wearing. Eric had rushed ahead to open her car door, and was waiting patiently for her to take a seat- he seemed to have regained his composure, even smirking at her shock with the car, but he still seemed to be a bit dazed.

* * *

The car journey was torture. Good torture- like being a toddler in a small room full of chocolate and not being able to eat any. That was the perfect analogy for Eric's mind-set at the moment. He was humiliated he had acted the way he had outside her house- in his 1000 years he had never felt flustered or nervous, and yet one look at her in that 50's dress and curled hair had him acting like he was a mumbling, blundering…_human. _The temptation to just say no when she asked if he was taking her anywhere was incredibly great- but he was going to do this. He was going to do a human date. The only saving grace had been that she had gasped at the car- obviously she had been impressed, but now, as they were driving (slower this time) through the streets leading to their destination, he realised that maybe he should have got something like a Range Rover- anything to put more distance between them. Every time he changed gears he could feel her arm or her dress or even her leg and it was driving him insane. Part of him just wanted to pull over and let his instincts take control- but no. He couldn't do that. He told her there were no ulterior motives and there weren't when he wrote that letter- there weren't any until she opened her front door and he'd seen how beautiful she was…as usual. Now he had to make it through a film sat next to her without touching her. It was torture. But good torture.

* * *

When Eric pulled up at the cinema, Sookie was amazed to see that he had been true to his word- they were actually going to the cinema. Part of her had expected an old fashioned vampire cinema where they played Dracula 24/7 – although she knew that was stupid. She had heard about this place before- The Golden Phoenix replayed movies from the past 10 years, much to the delight of their customers who missed them the first time round. For the first time in a while Sookie was excited about something that didn't involve the supernatural world- well except from the vampire currently getting out of the car to open her door. She got out of the car with his help; low seats were comfy, but a pain to get out of elegantly in a dress. Eric lightly took her hand for her to push against and sure enough she managed to escape the car without falling on her face (or bottom) in front of everyone currently ogling at their car.

"Eric is it safe to leave the car in the car park?" Sookie whispered to him, as he steered her towards the entrance.

"Of course it is- everyone will know it's owned by a vampire, and everyone also knows that it is owned by me- so it would be an idiot who attempted to even lay a fingerprint on it"

"How do they know it's yours?" Sookie replied, her face frowning.

"You obviously weren't paying attention to the number plate" he smirked at her, nodding at the plate before they joined the queue to enter the cinema. Sookie turned around to see the plate- VAMP EN

"Ah" was all she could say in reply, slightly shocked that he was a personalised number plate type.

* * *

They stood in the queue in an easy silence; Eric had been pleased when he had seen the delight on her face when they had pulled up at a normal cinema- she obviously thought he might try to take her somewhere else. How close that had been on the way there, he though darkly, running his eyes over her when she was staring ahead. He followed her gaze, seeing a couple in front of them in the queue holding hands and standing a lot closer than he was to Sookie. Deciding that he still needed to brush up on his human date techniques, he took their lead, moving closer to Sookie and holding her hand. He felt Sookie jump at the contact, looking up at him confused, he smiled down at her, squeezing her hand as he did. She squeezed and smiled back, before continuing her look at the surroundings. Good- first contact and she didn't scream. Things could only get better.

* * *

After about 5 minutes they made it to the front of the queue, and were met by a young bubby brunette who almost fell out of her booth when she caught sight of Eric- Sookie tried not to laugh, but this was seen by the brunette who scowled at her before pushing her chest out at Eric and smiling sweetly while she enquired which movie they were going to see in a flirtatious American drawl. Sookie heard the words "10 Things I Hate About You" and couldn't keep the delight off her face. Eric was taking her to see a chick flick! In all the time Sookie had known Eric, she had never expected him to sit in a human cinema and watch a girly romance film.

"The movie is being shown in screen 5, just follow the corridor and take the 2nd left, have a nice day" the brunette smiled again, somehow Sookie knew it wasn't directed at her. Eric took the tickets and Sookie's hand, walking down the corridor towards the screening room. Sookie could honestly not believe this was about to happen, but deciding to enjoy it, she wrapped her arm around Eric's and leant closer than she ever usually would.

All the while smirking at the similarities between Eric and herself and the main characters in the movie.

* * *

**Soo what did you think? I don't think this is my best- but it took a while to write while still keeping both POV's! Please review! I love hearing any feedback, and if anyone has an ideas as to how they want the cinema or dinner to go- then don't hesitate to put it in your review! Thank you yet again for all the feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok so this is a pretty short chapter, I thought I'd leave the leaving cinema bit until the next chapter as I thought this had a better ending for a chapter. Hope you enjoy! Thank you yet again for the reviews :) A new chapter shall be up either tonight or tomorrow morning so don't worry that this is short :)**

* * *

"10 Things I Hate About You" had obviously been the right choice, Eric thought to himself as Sookie sat down next to him in the back row of the cinema. Yes. Very good choice, as she held his hand and moved as close to him as possible between two cinema seats in a not-so-crowded cinema. He had never watched it before, but Pam had said it was something called a "Chick Flick" and that girls supposedly liked it. When he heard the sigh escape every female at the entrance of Heath Ledger, he understood why. Was it bad that he was slightly jealous that Sookie was one of the females sighing at the way Heath looked at Julia Styles? Maybe he should look at Sookie like that, if he doesn't already that is. Maybe they were similar to the characters in some ways, started off hating each other, now very much liking each other.

Well liking was an understatement to how he felt about Sookie. A serious understatement. He would bring whole armies down to protect her. He would cross oceans and deserts and mountains to be with her. _Maybe you should tell her that?_

**"Well maybe you're not afraid of me but I'm sure you've thought about me naked, huh?"**

Sookie and Eric both simultaneously gulped. Eric had thought about Sookie naked. A lot. More than a lot. Sookie was embarrassed about how many dreams she'd had that pictured him naked.

**"You are amazingly self-assured, has anyone ever told you that?"**

**"I tell myself that every day, actually."**

Huh. Well at least Eric now knew that he wasn't the only self-assured man in the world. Did that mean Sookie liked that about him? Maybe she secretly liked his cockiness. He made a mental note to ask Pam about other self-assured characters in Chick Flicks when he got home.

**"You know you're not as vile as I thought you were"**

Yes. This was definitely them, Sookie thought as she caught a glimpse of Eric, seeing that he was actually watching the film- brows furrowed, a look of concentration on his face. She gently rested her head on his shoulder, finding it surprisingly comfy.

**"Don't let anyone ever make you feel like you don't deserve what you want. Go for it."**

Eric smiled. This film did have some good points- he did feel like he didn't deserve Sookie at times. Well all the time. He looked down at her; biting her lip, her eyes focussed on the screen, hand in his and so close he could almost kiss her if he wanted. She really was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Never before in his life/death had he ever felt so at peace then this very moment, her hand in his, her head on his shoulder. He was not going to screw this up.

**"You can't just buy me a guitar every time you screw up, you know?"**

**"Yeah, I know. But then, you know, there's always drums, and bass, and maybe even one day a tambourine."**

Although if he did- he could always buy her a new car, or gravel her driveway, or buy her a new house? And that's before he buys her any jewellery.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: So what did you think? I know it was short- I didn't really know what else to write, obviously I could have done a kiss in this chapter but I've got a better idea later on- making it a traditional first date and all :L So thank you yet again for all your lovely reviews- again any ideas welcome! As I'm not American I'm not to sure about American restaurants so if anyone could help out with a name that would be fantastic! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is a very long chapter! It's actually taken me most of the day to write! I want to say thank you to all the lovely reviews of the previous chapter, I'm pleased you enjoyed it! I also want to say thank you to Padore (profile is u/3306445/) for the help with restaurants- you'll see that I wrote your idea in hopefully! Thank you yet again for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The film eventually drew to a close, the credits rolling down the screen and the lights of the room blinking back on. Eric looked down at Sookie who was currently blinking against the lights and stretching her legs- he forgot humans cramped. Getting up from his seat he took her hand and pulled her up as well; what he didn't expect was Sookie to still be stretching and instead of pulling her up in a standing position he in fact made her tumble into him, catching him unawares and causing them both to fall to the floor. Thank goodness everyone had left, he inwardly thought as Sookie stared into his eyes, sprawled on top of him.

"Eric..what just happened" Sookie whispered, hair falling into her face and onto Eric's shoulders.

"I seem to have underestimated my strength, I apologise" he replied, stunned. Eric was mortified, but at the same time it was rather nice being in this position with Sookie, he just wished it wasn't in a cinema. Sookie leant forward towards him, eyes moving between his own eyes and his lips. "You know Eric, I think I might-"

"Excuse me sir could you explain what you and your lady friend are doing on the floor of the cinema" a sharp, shrill voice said from above them. Eric looked up, as did Sookie, to see a tight lipped woman with a matching overly tight suit with the emblem of the cinema on the left breast pocket. Eric pulled Sookie up with him as fast as he could, both of them flushed at what was and what could have been.

"I'm very sorry ma'am, my girlfriend thought she had lost a hairclip unda the seat and we were just tryna find it" Eric easily lied, all charming smiles and relaxed posture, he had also opted for a very southern accent. Sookie on the other hand just stood next to him nodding like an idiot.

"Is this right miss?" the tight lipped woman replied- obviously Eric wasn't able to charm this woman.

Sookie froze, but taking Eric's accent, tried to make amends. "Oh err yes definitely- you know what its like when you get comfy in the pictures and all of a sudden you realise you've gone and lost your bobby pin! Silly me eh? My nanna used to say "Sookie you're gonna lose your little blond head if it ain't screwed on" an she was right all those years" Sookie started waffling- she had no idea what she was saying and catching sight of Eric shaking with suppressed laughter she knew it was worse than she thought.

"Well you best be leaving now before I call security" the woman replied, also now slightly smirking.

"Yes, I shall take my girlfriend home now… I think she's all tired out" Eric tried not to laugh as he pulled Sookie away until they were in the safety of the reception area.

Then Eric lost it.

"You're hilarious when you get nervous!" he was trying to calm down between snickering, and Sookie couldn't help but laugh too.

"It was your fault!" she mocked slapped him as they walked out "We wouldn't have been on the floor if you hadn't pulled to hard!"

"Ah I wouldn't have missed that moment for the world" he whispered in her ear. She didn't know whether he was referring to the part where they were on the floor or the part where she was trying to make up an excuse- but one look at Eric smirking and his eyebrows waggling told her all she needed to know.

"Come on you, let's get you some dinner- before you lose that pretty old head of yours" Eric smirked and took her hand, leading her to his car- which to Sookie's surprise was still intact and actually where they had left it.

* * *

The journey was comfortable and not as awkward as the trip to the cinema had been. In a way both the movie and the hilarious event that followed had calmed Eric's nerves and he felt more relaxed about the dinner ahead. Also, he wasn't a fool, he knew that if they hadn't been interrupted in the cinema, Sookie may have kissed him, or said something. That made him a lot happier- he wasn't just taking a stab in the dark; she was obviously interested.

* * *

The journey to wherever they were going was peaceful, which allowed her to think over the movie and what followed. It was funny, she had to admit, but she also knew it would not have escaped Eric how she had looked at him- what she was going to say if they hadn't been interrupted. What would she had said? Would she have really told him she loved him? Part of her knew that chances are she would have. On the bright side, he had called her his girlfriend to the woman in the cinema, which meant he must like her- surely? It was only when she pulled herself out of her thoughts that she realised they weren't in the city anymore- but in fact travelling along small country lanes. She should have known Eric wasn't a Logan's Roadhouse sort of man- a mental image of Eric eating peanuts and then throwing the shells onto the floor was as impossible to envisage as it was hilarious. No. Obviously that wasn't going to happen. However if there was a 2nd date maybe she could take him there just to see his face.

They pulled up in front of large ornately decorated iron gates, at which Eric leant over and typed in a code in the wall, the gates clicked and then opened to reveal a long gravel driveway leading up to a double fronted house- old, but not massively big. Eric parked outside the double wooden doors and went to get out.

"Where are we?" Sookie asked, hand on his arm.

"I promised you a moonlit dinner, and a moonlit dinner is what you'll get" Eric smiled at her and got out, opening her door and leading her- hand in hand- to the front doors.

"Is this house yours?" Sookie inquired, taking in the cut hedge lining the outside and the flowers growing up the side of the door. It was far to feminine to be Eric's surely.

"One of them" he replied offhandedly, shrugging, as if everyone owned more than one house.

The door opened to reveal a middle aged woman with bright orange bushy hair in a loose bun, an apron and shirt and skirt.

"Good evening Mr Northman, we were just wondering where you had got to" The woman smiled widely at Eric and Sookie, causing Sookie to instantly love her.

"Oh we were just held up in the picture hou- er cinema. We were held up in the cinema" Eric replied, chuckling to himself.

"Well let me go and tell Antonio you're here so he can finish up the food" she stood for a second before turning around and shuffling down the corridor, strands of her hair still falling out of her bun.

"That was Marlene, she had been my housekeeper here for a good twenty years now- without her, this house would fall into disrepair" Eric explained, taking her hand and leading her into the house, down the long corridor and out through an archway onto a patio overlooking a precision cut lawn surrounded by flowers of all colours and sizes. In the centre of the garden stood a small table, with two chairs sat opposite each other, complete with a tall candle in the centre. Surrounding the plants around the outside of the lawn were smaller nightlight candles, making the flowers glow out onto the lawn. It was beautiful.

"Did you do this?" Sookie gasped, in complete awe of her surroundings.

"Yes" Eric replied, "…with a little help from Marlene obviously- she sorted out lighting the candles but I got the table sorted before I left tonight" Eric realised he was suddenly nervous of her reaction.

Sookie turned to face him, standing close enough that they could feel each others bodies against the other. "Eric it's beautiful" she whispered. Eric reached down to the side of her face, tucking a rogue blond lock behind her ear. "Just like you then" he replied, his mouth set in a half smile as they leant closer to each other. Eric placed his hand under her chin and leant it up, so her face was mere inches from his, as Sookie leant up to close the gap a crash came from inside the house followed by a series of words spoken in Italian that Sookie did not understand but caused her to jump back from Eric, who let out a frustrated sigh and took her hand.

"Come, we should get seated before Antonio brings the food- if that wasn't the food being dropped" he led her down a set of steps leading onto the grass and pulled out a chair from the table. Sookie sat down, with Eric tucking her in before sitting in his own seat. A man in a tux came out of the house with a bottle of wine and a bottle of TruBlood, pouring the wine in her wineglass and the TruBlood in Eric's. Sookie was silent- she was overwhelmed and had no idea what to say. Everything was perfect- it was like she had walked into a fairytale and her prince was sat opposite her. Prince? When on earth did she start referring to Eric as her Prince Charming? He was more a Mr Darcy that a prince. More of a Cesare than a Mr Darcy. He was still a beautiful vampire. She looked up at him and saw that he was looking straight back at her. She reached across the table, taking his hand in hers. "Thank you Eric, for tonight. It's been amazing" She looked deep into his eyes.

"You haven't had dinner yet" he chuckled.

"It's not what you do, it's the person you do it with that matters" she smiled back at him, squeezing his hand.

Before Eric could reply, a man in crisp chef whites and a long black moustache (Sookie assumed it was Antonio) walked out of the house, followed by the man in the tux pushing a small catering trolley with 6 dishes covered by coshes. After a little difficulty helping the man in the tux down the stairs with the trolley, Antonio glided over to the couple, arms wide as Eric stood up to greet him.

"Ah Mr Northman! I am pleased to see you after so long! How long has it been? 2 maybe 3 months? Questa deve essere la bella Sookie! Buonasera! Buonasera!" at this Antonio came over to her and gave her a kiss on both cheeks and a very strong handshake. "I present to you my own recipes" he turned around to present the trolley, that had been expertly pushed across the grass. Sookie couldn't help but feel sorry for the man in the tux. "Oysters with Sauce Pauvre Homme" Antonio gestured for the plates to be brought over, lifting the cosh. He also gave the starter to Eric, which surprised Sookie- she would ask after Antonio left so not to sound stupid or offensive.

"Bon Apatite!" Antonio sung, turning around in a swirl and walking back with the other man in tow.

"Eric why have you got oysters too?" Sookie asked him

"I can eat anything raw- and you don't cook oysters" he winked at me and took his first oyster in his mouth, gulping it back. Sookie did the same and couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips- the oysters were delicious!

Eric stared at her as she swallowed the oyster, his eyes hooded. Sookie saw him visibly shake out of it and grinned at her as she ate another one. He took one and before he swallowed it, and just as Sookie swallowed her third, said "Sookie you do realise oysters are an aphrodisiac?"

Sookie swallowed her oyster and stared at him, mouth agape, while Eric grinned and winked before swallowing his. He was at home here- he wasn't nervous to be his normal cocky self.

They finished their oysters and Eric collected her plate and his own, putting them at the bottom of the trolley before placing the next plate in front of her. He put one hand behind his back and lightly bowed before lifting the cosh and saying "Mademoiselle, may I present rare steak with asparagus and fried potatoes" Sookie giggled and he grinned before taking off his jacket and sitting down in front of his cosh. Sookie looked over at his plate to see he had the steak and asparagus but not the fried potatoes- and his steak wasn't rare but raw. Surprisingly this didn't bother her- it was just nice that he could eat with her, she hated the idea of sitting there being the only one eating.

She took a bit of the steak- it was cooked just the way she liked it; grey on the outside but red on the inside. The chips were crisp but fluffy on the inside and the asparagus was juicy but crunchy. She stopped before she took her second bite of asparagus and looked up at Eric.

"Eric"

"Yes Sookie" he looked at his plate, smiling- as if he was hiding something.

"Asparagus is also an aphrodisiac isn't it" she tried to fight the smile forming on her face as he looked up at her smirking.

"Oh…yes it is- I hadn't noticed" He kept is smile constant as he took another mouthful of asparagus. Sookie just laughed and shook her head.

He was really trying tonight it had to be said.

Sookie ate the main course far quicker than she had expected- she was shocked at how hungry she was, maybe it was nerves- but maybe it was because the food was just **so **good. Antonio obviously mainly cooked meals that involved raw fish and meat so Eric could eat. Bill had never eaten in front of her, and it used to make her feel awkward when she ate in front of him- being with Eric, him eating with her, was natural. It was like he was just a normal human man. A normal 6ft something man with a body belonging to a greek god and added fangs. Yes normal was obviously the word to describe Eric.

Eric cleared away the plates and asked Sookie if she wanted desert now or after.

"After what?" Sookie replied, wondering what on earth he could have planned.

"Dancing" he stated simply.

"Dancing?" Sookie replied. He's joking isn't he?

"Yes- come on" he took her hand and led her behind the table and further into the garden. She saw a shadow run around the side of the garden in the shape of the man in the tux, and a click of some sort before the opening line of "Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith. Sookie gasped and smiled as Eric wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, taking her hand in the other and gently swaying her to the music. His head was on top of her head, his mouth humming into her hair as she closed her eyes and rested her cheek in the crook of his neck.

"I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'll miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing" Eric was singing into her hair. Eric. Singing to her. This was beyond a dream. "Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do cause I'll miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing" he continued humming along to the verse, swaying left and right. Sookie sighed into his neck and leaned her neck back to look at him. He looked down at her, smiling as he dropped her hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Antonio was right" Eric mumbled

"Pardon?" Sookie replied, she had no idea what he was talking about

"When you first met Antonio, he spoke in Italian for a bit, he was saying how beautiful you are- you are so beautiful Sookie" he breathed, their foreheads touching as the music continued to play.

**I don't wanna miss one smile**

**"**Sookie I should have told you the moment I met you"

**I don't wanna miss one kiss**

"Eric I-"

**I just wanna be with you right here with you, just like this**

"No Sookie, let me say it"

**I just wanna hold you close**

"Sookie Stackhouse"

**Feel your heart so close to mine**

"I love you"

**And just stay here in this moment, for all the rest of time**

And at that moment Sookie realised she could live a thousand lifetimes, but she would never love someone as much as she loved Eric Northman. She loved every part of him; his cockiness, his attitude, the way he smirked and the way he grinned. The way he winked at her when no one else was looking and the way he could be the sweetest, most caring and protective man as well.

The song was continuing and Sookie realised she had to say something soon- but no words came. So Sookie did the only thing she could think about at that one moment in time.

She kissed him.

* * *

It was like fireworks. It was like his whole world had suddenly been blasted with light. He stood there shocked for a few seconds before he wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him as he deepened the kiss. Soon his hands were up by her neck, her hair, her shoulders, just gripping her to him as if she might be ripped away at any moment. She moaned against his mouth and while her mouth was slightly open he darted his tongue in, receiving another moan in response. Sookie's hands were desperately clutching to his hair, his shirt, gripping them together. The song had long since finished but they stayed there in the middle of the lawn, kissing each other as if they would never see each other again.

Sookie managed to break away and stuttered against his lips the two words he had been waiting years to hear "bedroom now"

Eric smiled against her lips "what about desert?"

"Not hungry" Sookie replied, trying to kiss him again. Eric moved his head out of reach of her kiss "It's chocolate caaake..?" he knew full well she wouldn't be eating the cake, but it was worth saying it just to see the look of desperation cross her face. Sookie pulled his head down to her so she was whispering in his ear "I think I've had enough aphrodisiacs don't you Mr Northman?" she smirked at his shocked expression- two could play at this game.

Before Sookie could protest, Eric picked her up in his arms, bridal style, and walked her back to the house- not vampire speed- but fast nonetheless.

"To bed woman" he growled into her ear.

He was a fool to even contemplate them having a normal innocent first date.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: So, hope you enjoyed it, please review! I think you can all tell what the next chapter will be, and it will probably be the last one- I'll probably write it tomorrow but upload it on Thursday, but keep a look out just in case! Thank you yet again to Padore for your help with restaurants in America and for all the amazing reviews I've received- I have an idea for another one-shot after this, so keep a look out if you enjoy my writing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is it guys- the final chapter! I've really enjoyed writing this fic and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. This chapter contains lemons, and I apologise if it isn't any good as I've never written smutty stuff before :L Anyway- enjoy and review! :D**

* * *

Eric carried her slowly up the steps to the patio relatively slowly, but the moment they were in the house he rushed them up the stairs to the second floor of the house and into a room at the end of the corridor. Lying her on the wooden four poster bed in the middle of the room, he turned to lock the door before turning back to her with the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face, and it was all for her. He moved over to the bed and climbed on top of her, trailing kisses from the neckline of her dress to her collar bone, then up to her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He caressed her hip with one hand, while the other was tangling itself in her hair.

"I love you so much" he breathed onto her lips, his blue eyes meeting hers in the darkness of the room. The moon shone through the window so that she could make out his body and face. He was beautiful.

"I love you too Eric" she replied, "I think I always have" she went to kiss him again but he pulled back, looking into her eyes in wonder.

"Really?" he asked, "All this time, you've loved me?"

"I think I have. I thought I hated you, but I think it was just my mind trying to block out that my heart has been yours since the first night we met" she whispered, pulling his face to hers to continue their kiss. He growled against her lips as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, causing Sookie to moan and arch her back. She could feel Eric's arousal against his trousers and her dress, and she slowly started to unbutton his shirt, Eric shrugging it off and throwing it on the floor.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to, we can wait" he murmured- looking at her in complete seriousness.

"I think we've both waited enough" she replied, tangling one of her hands in his hair whilst the other trailed down his back. This was enough for Eric as he started to kiss franticly down her neck, down past her collarbone and onto the lining of the dress, after some struggling of trying to get the dress off, Sookie breathed "the zip is at the back" into his hair. Before she could respond Eric lifted her back lightly with one hand and unzipped the dress with the other, not breaking his kissing around her neckline. Once the dress was unzipped he pulled it down to her waist, where he rolled to his side to allow Sookie to kick it off and put it on the floor, she also took off her shoes, flinging them onto the wooden floor. She moved onto her side to look at Eric, who was staring up and down her body, "Dreams really aren't as good as reality" he looked up into her eyes as he turned her onto her back and climbed on top of her again. Without the dress in the way, Eric began trailing kisses all the way to her bra, making Sookie pleased she chose this underwear to wear, had she always thought this might happen? Or had she just had wishful thinking? He reached his hand behind her and unclipped her bra one handed as his other hand went to her left breast, caressing it as his mouth went to her right one, licking and sucking until all the Sookie could do was moan and arch her back in response, hands in Eric's hair. He then started trailing kisses down her stomach, down to wear her panties were. Well- there wasn't really a lot of material to qualify a panty, which made Eric growl and take the lace in his teeth, pulling them down her legs and off onto the floor. At least he didn't destroy them, Sookie thought absentmindedly- that was the last normal thought she would have as Eric started planting kisses up the inside of her legs until he got to his destination, slipping a tongue inside, and licking all the way up. Sookie yelped and Eric purred against her thighs "Sookie you're so ready" he breathed, blowing hot air into her sensitive area- causing more moans to escape her lips. He moved back up the bed until he kissed her lips, Sookie arching into him. With both hands Sookie reached down and undid the belt of his trousers, unbuttoning his flies and pushing his trousers off his legs with her feet, whilst her hands slipped inside the elastic of his briefs and pushed them down as well, kicking them off his legs.

"I love you Sookie" Eric whispered into her mouth as his aligned himself and pushed into her. Sookie yelped in surprise, Eric certainly had something to be cocky about. Eric was slow, pushing in and out at a steady pace, while Sookie got used to his size. Slowly she matched his thrusts, moaning and whispering words he couldn't make out as he too was lost in her.

"Eric go faster" she breathed into his ear, her arms wrapped around his neck, one of his arms keeping him up on one side of his head, and the other wrapped around her waist.

"You sure?" he purred, kissing her neck and her collar.

"I've never been more surer" she replied

He looked into her eyes and started to quicken his thrusts, thrusting harder and faster into her core as she continued to match him. The bed creaked under their thrusts as Sookie moaned and dug her nails into his back as he moaned and growled in response. She leant her head to one side, as she always did with Bill so he could feed, but Eric just nuzzled into her neck and kissed her, licking her neck until he reached her ear lobe, which he bit lightly before turning back to her lips. That one act was enough to send Sookie over the edge, moaning louder and louder until she shouted his name, arching her back and breathing heavily. Eric wasn't far behind, thrusting faster into her, bringing her body close to his- her breasts moving against his hard chest, causing more moans from Sookie before Eric himself moaned her name and released inside her, collapsing on top of her. Eric was still inside her minutes later, Sookie running her fingers through Eric's hair as he rested his head in the crook of her neck, both exhausted but filled with a pleasure they had never known before. Sookie ran her hands from his hair and down his neck, following the lines down his back. He purred into her shoulder, pulling himself out of her and rolling onto his side, pulling her with him.

"That was—" he started

"Amazing" she breathed

"Yes" he replied, running his hands down to her hip and pulling her towards him.

"I love you Eric Northman" she stated breathlessly

"I love you too Sookie Stackhouse" he started kissing down her throat to her collar bone, but she stopped him and looked into his face.

"Eric why didn't you bite me when I let you" she asked

Eric ran his hand up and down her side, grazing her breast. "Because I wanted to make love to you and pretend I wasn't a vampire. With you I can forget everything- I don't want you to ever think that I need to feed from you to receive pleasure. I presume that's what Bill always did, and Sookie, I am not Bill. I want you- all of you, but that doesn't mean I need to bite you. I want you to feel loved and sacred Sookie- I don't want you to ever feel like I'm using you" he kissed her lightly underneath her eyes, where tears had unconsciously built up. He really did love her. He really wanted to be with her.

Sookie rolled them so he was underneath her; she straddled him, sitting up. "Sookie what are you—" he started, but then she lowered herself onto his arousal, causing him to stop talking and let out a throaty moan. She pushed against his chest, pushing herself up and then down again, Eric placed his hands on her hips, quickening the pace of his thrusts. Sookie arched her back, moaning out his name as he made her bounce on top of his erection. He sat up with her in his arms, clasping them together as he bent his head to capture one of her breasts, licking and nipping until she moaned his name again. She pushed again his chest with a smirk, pushing him onto his back again. "I'm taking control this time" she smirked- causing Eric to growl. He moved her faster than she could ever go herself, causing her to scream out as her muscles clenched around him. She started gasping for air as her orgasm hit her, rippling through her body as she moaned and screamed his name. Eric came at the same time, growling her name, eyes shut and head flung back against the pillows. Sookie was overcome with exhaustion, collapsing on his chest mumbling his name and various "I love you"'s. Eric shifted to come out of her and wrapped his arms around her warm body as she levelled her breathing.

"I think you tired yourself out" he breathed against her hair, smirking as she slapped his chest. As she didn't have much energy- it didn't have quite the effect she was hoping. He turned them so they were on their sides facing each other.

"You are truly the most amazing woman I have ever met, I want to spend every night with you" he spoke clearly, cupping her cheek and pulling her forward to kiss her. "But I think you're tired" he kissed her again "so go to sleep"

She nuzzled into his neck "will you stay with me until sunrise?" she breathed

"Always" he replied, wrapping his arms around her and pulling the bed covers over them.

"I love you Eric" she mumbled against his neck

"I love you too Sookie" he replied, his fingers gently playing in her hair.

And he did. Completely.

END

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: So what did you think? I hope it was ok, please review :D and thank you all for following, favouriting and reviewing this :D **


End file.
